


Sex-ED

by Levyana



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyana/pseuds/Levyana
Summary: Nakamura Rio is no slut however she is know to try new things she's learned. Asano just wants to do well and gets his fathers approval. Okuda Manami is innocent new to anything sexual while The Mischievous Karma wants to taint her and steal her purity. And then you have Kayano and nagisa the two that hump like rabbits due to Kayanos high sex drive and nagisa hard time of resisting pleasure





	1. Chapter 1

"Rio!" A voice shouts before the sound of someone racing up the stairs and loud footsteps follow before a door slams open "Rio Nakamura! Get your lazy ass up so we can go to school!" A girl with long brown hair shouts at her friend and huffs as the blonde falls out of bed " geez, Kayano your two hours early me and okuda set your clock up earlier so we wouldn't have to wait on you in the shower" she says getting off the floor and glaring at her friend who pauses and checks her phone '5:42' "oh...sorry Rio-chan go back to sleep" she says before leaving the blondes room quickly.  
Rio sighs and stretches before deciding to go take a shower her long blonde hair flowing her red night dress glowing a bit as her long legs stride to the bathroom. She strips her clothes then turns the water on full blast before waiting for the water to warm she eyes herself in the mirror and debates on something that could end terrible wrong, she decides "fuck it, I'm doing it" she says as she snaps a picture of her face and shows a tad bit of Clevelage and then shows stomach faint scars on her body are noticeable in the picture she doesn't care.  
Deciding the water is warm now she jumps in then uses honey body wash and shampoo and even had enough time to shave her legs. 30 minutes later she gets out and dries herself before dressing and going to see if okuda is awake,she goes to a light purple door with test tube sticker on it "Yo Nami" she says before walking in and being surprised by the usually twin braided girl wearing her hair down and a lavender lace nighty "R-Rio-chan?!" She says shocked before dropping down to her knees and covering her tomato colored face "well I wasn't expecting any of this but it looks good, practicing for Karma hm~" Rio smirks when the girl in question looks up quickly and blushes even more "m-me and karma-kun are just friends and besides I haven't seen him since the day of graduation" she says with slight sadness before quickly standing and going to grab her stuff for a quick shower.  
Rio smirks but then frowns thinking of the beloved octopus teacher before she leaves the girl room and perks up about knowing about her crush on the Red-Headed Devil himself. She walks back into her room and gets her phone and checks it "6:12, we might have time for breakfast" she says silently to her then remembers the less crowded train comes at 6:45 " well time to get Kayano back ready she says before walking to go wake up a former greenette who's sleeping in her school uniform "Oi, Kaeda" the girl doesn't budge so she leans to her friends ear "Nagisa-kun is here~" she watches as the brown haired girl jumps up and brushes her hair and straightens her once wrinkled uniform before realizing she was tricked into thinking her crush was her and turns to glare at the smirking blonde. "Rio! That's not funny!" She says now pouting and slightly laughing. The blonde sticks her tongue out at her friend the quickly leaves her room to see okuda dressed in her school uniform and re-braiding her hair "yoshi! We are making good time lets all go the train station I know there's a cafe open in the morning near our school" she says before going to grab her phone and school bag knowing she put everything she might need in the night before courtesy of Okuda who didn't want to leave her science formula book behind again when she gets to use the lab during lunch. "Kaede! Okuda! Ready?" She calls and sees okuda coming down stairs her hair longer and no longer a A-cup but now a B then she looks at the girl behind her who was just barely getting into a A-cup "come on its 6:23 now!" She says to her friends as they then leave their shared home and rushing out the door the two others follows as they runs to the train station and grabbing seat " yes! No creeps or fat guys this time cause it's early" she says panting out as the two other girl nod before taking out something to occupy them selves as the train starts to fill and then leave at their stop and walk towards a small cafe called 'Dames' in a shady neighborhood "Rio? Are you sure this is safe?" Kaeda asks clenching on to okuda who looks around nervous "Relax, this place has great coffee and food I been here on a date once and kept coming here ever since, and school doesn't start till 8:15 and its" she checks her phone "7:05 so let's eat breakfast" she says before walking in the cafe a girl with long multi-colored hair and snake bite piercings looks at them "g'mornin" her American accent showing "what would you like to have a sausage and cheese croissant or a pastry?" She asks before she's warms up some water and pours It into a coffee maker and looking back at them Rio sits at the tall chairs at the front before she picks up the menu "it's actually quite nice and cheap, I'll have a Strawberry and honey rose pastry and a small mocha latte" she says before looking at her friends okuda speaks up "C-can I have the Honeycomb toffee with a h-hot chocolate" she says a bit more confident than she's really been and the girl looks to Kaede "May I have the pudding with some hot chocolate with whipped cream?" She says the girl looks at them "Designs are my specialty I can guess which one you are she says before talking to someone behind her who is already half done making their food the girl with the piercings brings them their drinks in each one a different designA rose, A test tube and a 3-D pudding using the whipped cream and some caramel sauce the girls looks at the woman in awe who smirks then brings them their plates "Enjoy~" she says before cleaning up and goes to wipe down some other tables that weren't wiped good enough for her. Rio takes out her phone and takes pictures off their food and drinks before picking up the Rose pastry and taking a bite and her eyes light up "This tastes shooo goood!" She says and Kaeda and Okuda nod their heads in agreement. Okuda looks at the girl "u-um?" How did you know I liked Chemistry?" She asks the girl turns around and points at the cute looking test tube accessory on okuda's bag "most people who didn't like it wouldn't waste 150 yen on something like that "how did you know the price exactly?" The pudding lover asks "oh well I got it as a gift for someone special" the girl says blushing before going back to work "it's 7:42 now if your done leave it I'll get it and don't worry about the payment students who see me between 7-and 9 at both times on school days or if I like you are free" she says before passing them a container of hot chocolate "it's a bit chilly out here" she says before watching the girls leave with smiling faces as they walk to the school.  
Rio Takes the seat next to okuda who sits in the middle and Kaede at the end not really caring on why there teacher chose to do the desks in rows of threes instead of the usual pairs or singles. And watches as the teacher middle aged man walks in.  
His hair gray and balding as he begins his math lesson rio takes out her phone and searched for something more interesting finding nothing she looks up and sees Mr. Class president and residential daddy's bitch I mean Boy looking focused on his laptop the teacher doesn't care as he does have the highest marks In the school and he doesn't wish to be chewed out by hmf he males father "Nakamura-San answer this question" she pauses not paying attention and okuda gives her the answer "Y= 3x + 5x -2" she says "correct..." The teacher nods slightly agitated that he didn't get to see a student make a fool of them selves in front of the class. Asano glances at her before going back to looking at his laptop "oh, class we are getting two new transfer students later. They were supposed to be here but I don't know where they are" he says before going back to his lesson "that explains the weird desks of three since there will be 36 students now" Kaede says before going back to reading a article about pudding might actually be healthy for skin and increase breast growth "there's still hope..." She whispers and the her friends silently giggle before the look to the door and seeing bright red hair and short blue hair "oh meet our new transfer students, who are late and out of dress code might I add. Akabane Karma and Nagisa Shiota" he says pointing at the boys who look at the g familiar faces and smirk/smile "hello, I'm Nagisa Shiota" he says before bowing then he looks to his taller friend "Karma Akabane, and I never expected to see you here okuda-san, kayano-san, and Nakamura" he says before looking down at Asano "I'm here to beat you out of first" he says before looking at the teacher "those seats behind Nakamura-san is where we seat correct?" He says and the teacher nods confused on the situation. They go and sit karma sits behind okuda and Nagisa sits behind Kaeda who nearly fainted at the sight of her crush since middle school.  
"Let's have a good school year~" karma says smirking  
*at lunch *  
The girls stare at the boys in surprise they look even more mature kayano blushes as she looks at Nagisa he didn't really get taller however he looks more mature and focused.  
Okuda looks at karma who eyes the girls in front of him. Okuda notices how he got taller and isn't as lanky his hair longer and his reddish-Mercury eyes held more mischief she notices his hands are bigger and karma finally noticed her staring "O-ku-da~" he says she looks at him smirking his eyes even more mischievous "who knew you would be bold enough to check someone out~" he says to Okuda who blushes and grabs the hem of her skirt "I-it's j-just that I haven't s-seen you in a long time and I m-missed you" she says before she actually processed what she said and blushes even more before excusing herself to go to the chemistry lab. Rio squeals "She's grown up!" She says before watching karma stand and follow after her. "I'm gonna go spy on them bye lover birds~" she says before quickly getting up and leaving kayano and Nagisa alone.


	2. Snitches shouldn't be thieves

And we are back!  
With Okuda point of view and I'm bad with titles so excuse me now *dramatic pose * on to the story!  
___________  
Okuda   
_______  
Okuda quickly walks out of the classroom and goes into the science lab where I sit alone and lay my head on the cool metal table I'm such any idiot...w-why did I say something so embarrassing?" I whisper to myself unknown to me that the walls have ears...good ones "I-i ugh!" Groaning before banging my head on the table. With my head to busy giving the table a hug to notice the red head who came up behind me or the fact that he closed both doors "O-ku-da~" he says startling me as he wraps his long hands around her waist "I missed you too~ and I need my evil little genius back" he says before pressing his head into my neck 'w-wait he s-said his?! No no Manami he means friend wise a-and he's s-so closes!' Mentally panicking before pausing and listening as he speaks.  
"it's...its been hard dealing with life again with out Koro-sensei, I can even say I miss the yellow octopus" he says placing his head deeper into my neck and I can feel him breathing in my scent and perfume as his nose twitches a bit then he draws back a bit and places his head on my shoulder as he noticed me tensing up a bit and my heart rate increase before slowing down again "I-I miss him too Karma-kun, it's hard to believe it's been over a year and a half now" speaking softly before moving to place my hand on karma's head and running my fingers through red locks "b-but it hasn't been so lonely anymore" I say before looking at him and continuing "I still have Nakamura-san and Kayano-san" she says thinking of the two best friends "And now I'll have Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun too" I whisper to him before smiling. Karma blushes and hugs her waist tighter " Okuda~ you should be careful around boys you might make them have feelings for you" he says into my ear and watches me as I blush and shiver at his tone of voice "w-what do you mean Karma-kun?" I say looking at him. Karma glances back at me then shakes his head "Nothing, I realized you won't have to worry cause your gonna be mine~" he says before kissing her neck and making me bite my cheek to restrain a moan but I can't help to silently gasp before watching as he walks away "I won't push you...Ill wait for as long as you want me too before I make you mine devour you whole" he says before opening and walking out the door ignoring the Nakamura-san who was us with her phone in hand as she was also caught peeking through a crack in the door. I sit there stunned and red "D-did Karma-kun c-confess?" I say to myself while touching the spot on my neck and then uses phones camera to check to see if he left a mark, I sigh in relief, Though secretly wishing he did. She hears foots steps and sees Rio holding her phone and showing her the picture of karma kissing her neck and Okuda blushing while she gasps "For the record...I'm sending this to him so he can see your face. Bye!" She says before running off "W-wait N-Nakamura-san!"   
__________  
3rd person  
_________  
Rio runs through the hall her phone in hand as she sends the picture to Kaeda before busting back into the classroom only to catch the girl in mention and Nagisa kissing heatedly she pauses looking at them before taking a picture of them before wondering what the hell happened in the 15 minutes she was gone before running away again. She turns and runs straight into Asano who glances down at her "No running in the hallway" he says before walking off his fangirls glaring at her in disgust and secret envy that he not only spoke to her but even looked at her for longer than 5 seconds. "Tsk, asshole" she mumbles before picking up her phone and walking off. A girl with Bright pink hair wearing a lot of make up looks at her and smirks smugly  before following the girl.  
________________  
Let's go back in time 15 minutes ago with Nagisa and kayano! Yay!  
________________  
Kayano looks at Nagisa in shock "why are you here?" She asks him Nagisa frowns a bit "stuff happened at my other school so I had to transfer, Kaede if I knew you were gonna be here I would have told you before hand" he says looking at her blush from him saying her name " Nagisa-kun..." She gets up and hugs him still shorter by one inch. He reaches up and pets her head while one hand wraps itself around her waist "y-you still owe me for that kiss Nagisa" she says before placing her lips on his in a bold action. Nagisa is surprised at first but then kisses back thinking back to bitch-sensei 's lesson (did you know Nagisa is top rank at kissing karma is number 3 and Okuda is 5) they kiss for a little longer Nagisa getting a good 25 hits in before noticing Nakamura looking at them in curiosity and confusion. Kayano pulls away blushing and out of breath "that was...you go even better Nagisa" she says looking away "Not really" he says sheepishly "So does this mean I can take you out later" he asks questioning as he really wanted to see the girl again. Especially after escaping from his mother things were less tense between them but she's still goes crazy at being talked back to so he decided to leave the area where they went to school and follow Karma and stay with him. "Definitely Nagisa" she says before noticing the smirking Nakamura and Karma who knows when he got there holding a picture of  New couple hugging while Nakamura holds a picture of them kissing before going to the 'karmanami' file in her phone and showing him the picture "Send that to me" the red head says before watching Okuda enter the room slowly before sitting to enjoy the remaining time of lunch with them " W-we all have gym next she says looking on the schedules of their group before standing and making way to the locker rooms. Karma occasionally looking down at Okuda he didn't really know when he fell for the girl maybe when she shouted that she wanted karma to win even though she was on Nagisa team of trying to save Koro-sensei or if it was before that when they hung out in the chem. Lab after school making poisons for his pranks or for Koro-sensei.  
Nakamura Rio hasn't felt this awkward since she ended up hearing about Bitch-sensei and Karasuma's one night stand when she witnessed the blonde attempting to sneak away after being caught. But being between her friends and their growing relationships made her feel like a third wheel she sighs and stops before she continues walking  into the female  locker room thinking nothing of the pink haired girl who was   
Already there "ah? Oh I didn't know there was gonna be anyone coming this early" she says looking at the other girls and dressing slower her make up not as heavy as before but still a lot " hello I'm Marina, but you can call me Rina~" she says sweetly kayano nods and begins engaging in conversation with the girl    
Okuda stays to herself and changes into her gym outfit and Rio finishes one last post to the web page Ritsu created for the old members of class 3-E to keep in touch before she wonders if Ritsu is still on there phones. She decides to test it later.   
She strips her jacket and uniform shirt before putting a white sports bra over her lace black one and her red track pants on before dropping her skirt another technique she learned from Okuda who is currently tying her shoes. Nakamura takes her earrings out and puts them on her school uniform alone with her phone and her school bag hanging on a small hook she then puts on her shirt and check Okuda fully dressed and ready and kayano who's putting her pants on "Kaede hurry up me and Okuda are gonna leave with out you its getting to crowded" the blond says tying her shoes before walking out the brunette speeds up changing and grabs her shoes before following them out forgetting about the pinkette who smirks realizing everyone else is to busy talking or changing to notice her walking over to Rio's locker and taking her phone "Rina-chan? What are you doing?" Another girls asks before falling to the pinkette lies "Ah Nakamura's locker wasn't closed to I was closing it for her" she says before going back to her own locker and placing the phone inside.  
___________  
Nothing interesting happened in gym class except the boys perving on the girls and some girls talking about how good Asano and Karma's butt look in those gym pants. Maybe kayano tripping and falling and Okuda nearly hit with a ball nothing interesting until 5th.   
______________  
5th period ( free study hall on Mon,thurs, fri,)  
time skip by lazy author   
____________  
Rio looks in her bag an notices her phone isn't in her bag she goes back to the locker room and notices her phone isn't there either. She panics and runs to Okuda "Okuda?! Have you seen my phone?" Okuda looks up at her "no not since gym" she says before picking up her own phone "Ritsu" she says before a cheerful purple haired girl pops up "Ohaio! Okuda-san, Nakamura-san!" She says before tracking the girls phone "I heard what you were saying and Nakamura-san someone is trying to get in for your pictures nice job putting a lock on them!" She says giving a thumbs up "locking your phone now and giving you directions too it" she says before leading them to the pink haired girl. Rio places her hand out "give me my phone" the pink haired girl and her friends look taken back "Nakamura-San? How could you accuse me of taking your phone?!" She says before look at her friends then to Asano who was watching the scene from the corner as it brought him out of focus " Marina.Give.Me.My.Phone" Rio says her bloodlust showing and Okuda and kayano who was contacted during the pursuit giving support ((Okuda has smoke bombs and chloroform ready for assault!)) marina Looks taken back and starts to cry "Nakamura-san! Why can't you believe me I don't have your phone" she wails trying to make herself look like the victim. Okuda looks at kayano who holds up the find my phone and shows its right in the room with them and Okuda calls it.  
*Bzzzzzt, Bzzzzzt*  
All of them look to see Marina's bag vibrating. Rio attempts to take the girls bag before marina jumps back "T-this is a invasion of privacy! Someone set me up!" She shouts.  
The student council president decides he's had enough of the girls wailing and whining before he reaches into her bag and takes the phone then hands it to Nakamura. "This is yours and Mrs.Marina you have a first strike the principle wishes to see you in his office now" he says Marina looks at Asano before shouting "Nakamura Rio has sexting messages on her phone!" She says before running off. Rio pauses and doesn't say anything "I take one photo so I can do a body art picture later and this happens" she whispers Okuda and kayano look towards each other then sigh Asano heard her and stares at her surprised that she didn't really deny it but admitted that she did it but for a different purpose than to be sexual "Nakamura as this is part of rules but if you talk with me later I can cut you an agreement later" he says glancing at her. She looks confused and questions his intentions "fine, I'd rather not be suspended and have them notify my parents" she says before walking away with her phone the two girls follow her  confused on everything that really just went down between them.  
Kayano taps on okuda's shoulder "I sense pent up sexual tension" she says and Okuda blushes and looks away before wondering where Karma and Nagisa were when all of this happening "probably skipping again" Okuda says under her breath before leaving to go the Chem.lab as 6th was club time.  
________________  
Imma stop it right here this chapter is probably trash but um yea I wrote this at multiple different times and...imma go cue the previews!  
_____  
Preview:  
"You wanted to see me Asano?" Rio stands at the student council office and Asano sends the other members off to deal with club and their duties "I always found a smart girl intreating Nakamura-san" he says walking towards her " I wished to apologize for everything...I can't be a good leader if" he sighs "if I don't know how people feel and I don't want to hear Akabane's mouth if I ask him so I ask you help me be a better leader" he says slightly flushed but fully serious while holding her arms tightly  
"Eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssooooo I'm still bad with titles and Asano is a hard character to understand however I do remember him protecting class E from the public and their questions so he's not all bad   
> So what did ya think? Trash right oh well you still read it


	3. Dating round 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of dates happening and Rio makes a deal with Asano so she doesn't get suspended

Guess who's back! back again! Levy's back tell yo friends! 

Now the world shall see what I have planned for our couples today or maybe tonight~~~~

________________________________________________________

Rio walks away from the classroom he phone in her bag thankful as she got it back however wishing to push a little pink haired bitch down the stairs occasionally popping into her head "someone pray I dont see her outside of school" she mumbles under her breath before finally reaching the stairs for the student council room. 

*knock,knock*  
She knocks loudly soon after a ugly boy with black hair and glasses answers "huh? what do you want" he asks staring at her before glancing at her body perversely "what reason have you come here?" He says again "I'm here to see the student body president" Rio says trying not to show disgust on her face as the male eyes her like a peice of meat. " Oh great another fan girl, look Asano-sama isn't interested in someone like you he likes someone who isn't passed around" he spats before attempting to close the door on her face.  
All hell broke loose  
"Excuse me?! I'll have you know I'm a fucking virgin and Asano invited me up here himself you ass now get the hell out of my way before I make you" She says before pushing him out of the way  
________________________  
Rio Nakamura's Pov!  
* cue dramatic spotlight and transition screen*  
_______  
I walked to the council room after having to go up a flight of stairs I mean they couldn't just have a school with 3 floors, But Nooo they want it to have four floors and reserved elevators for teacher and students with injury.  
Knocking on the door I'm greeted rudely by a ugly male with black hair  
"Huh?What do you want?" He asks rudely before I can feel his beady eyes go over my body. Can I charge him with sexual assault like this?  
"What have you come here for?" He asks me again just as rude. "I came to see The president" I says trying to peek by and see if he's in the office yet before I watch his face get even uglier "Oh another one of his fangirls" fangirls? Me? He continues " Look Asano-sama isn't interested in relationships especially with someone like you who dresses like they get passed around a lot"  
I hear him say well maybe I might have added on that stuff but he just called me easy. I'm a virgin! I haven't even made out with a guy!  
"Excuse me?! I'll have you know I'm a virgin and your Asano-sama invited me here himself you asshole! Now move or I'll make you move!" I shout in his face which would look great pressed against the concrete. 'No bad Rio. Bad! No hurting people on the first week' I mentally scold myself before pushing the asshole out of my way "why the hell does the office have a office inside of it?" I ask looking at another door on the side before watching the tall strawberry blonde walk out of it "it used to be a supply closet then they let me change some designs" he says.  
_______  
no ones pov  
* floating around before vanishing with a camera*  
___________  
Asano ushers her into his office then points for her to sit down on the love seat backed against the wall. The room larger than a closet but not enough to be much more than storage place had a small black love seat on the wall, a small table next to it, bookcase in the corner, a small mini fridge and his desk and chair with his laptop on top. "So what's this about a deal?" 

She asks him while looking at the small room " I heard your good with people, I'm not good with them I want" He says before looking away and sighing "When class E was going through what they were I never thought about anyone else's feelings that way, I don't wish to end up like my father. Please Nakamura-san help me get along better with people" he speaks out while blushing faintly  
.....  
.......  
........!  
"eh?! You mr,prince of the school want me to help you with understanding people?" She asks clearly not understanding his struggle. "Your clearly mr.popular, smart, rich, athletic with dreamy eyes" she says he looks up at her "You think I have dreamy eyes?" He says smirking at her "Me and your fan club think so~" she says before standing up and leaning over his desk "To think you would stoop so low just ask a member of the old class E and a friend of Karma Akabane,This must be really important huh?"  
____  
With karma  
Karma sneezes "someone must have been talking about me" he says while Okuda looks up at him then continues to experiment  
Back with Asano and Rio  
___________  
Asano nods "If you help me I can ignore the sexual pictures on your phone" he says "Who says I have sexual pictures on my phone?" Rio asks "well I heard you say something about taking one picture to see how you would look with body paints" he says recalling what she mumbled up under her breath and watches as she pales before sighing "fine I'll help you if you not tell about the pictures and there's a cafe I've been wanting to go to take me there tonight and we have a deal~" she says before holding her hand out which he shakes firmly "I'll be enjoying this Nakamura-san, oh and no telling Akabane I don't wish to hear his mouth"  
"Deal"  
______________  
With Karma and Okuda~~~  
Karma sneezes again "damn who's talking about me" he says while his nose twitches causing Okuda to giggle softly "Okuda what are you laughing at?" He asks her looking down at the small girl "N-nothing~" she says bedset continuing to mix chemicals watching as they make a small fireworks display  
Karma watches the display closely and watches as Okuda's lavender eyes sparkle.  
"Okuda" the red head speaks " are you doing anything later?" Okuda nearly drops what she was holding "w-what? N-n-no why?" She stutters out flushed at his question "I just wanted to know so I can stop by we can't exactly make chloroform in a school~" he says red horns and demon tail sprouting from him and wags slowly. Okuda looks at the male then to the tail and horns before deciding that he might really be the devil.  
"Bill Nye the science guy~"  
Okuda pauses and then grabs her phone and reads a text message from kayano  
Kaeda{ OMG, Nagisa asked me out! And we kissed! (*>~<*) ]

"G-good job K-Kaeda-chan" Okuda says while the devil peaks over her shoulder and reads along before smirking "The perfect couple to tease~" he says before looking at Okuda "Bill Nye fan I see" he says watching her face rival his hair "h-hai! I used to w-watch him as a child..." She says before cleaning up "it's almost time to head home" she says. 

Karma pauses then realizes that this is his chance to walk her home and hang out.  
"Bill Nye the science guy~"  
Okuda looks down at her phone and sees a text from Nakamura  
Rio{ Date tonight don't wait up for me)  
"Oh N-Nakamura-san too" Okuda says frowning a tad bit slightly not liking to be alone. But is happy both her friends have dates. 

The last bell rings just as Okuda and Karma put the last of the equipment away. "Shall we?" Karma asks her and Okuda nods as they leave to go to her house  
________________  
You know the drill  
*uses time skip wheel*  
Time skip: 4:45 after school , outside okuda's House  
_________  
Karma and Okuda stand outside her house. She looks down at the ground before speaking "u-um K-karma-kun would you like to come over tonight? Nakamura-san and Kayano-chan will be going out and..." Karma watches the flustered girl then chuckles "Hai,hai Okuda-san I'll come over at 6 tonight with some movies and food that sound good?" Okuda nods slowly then gets startled as karma lifts her head slowly "it's a date then" He says before turning walking off leaving Okuda there blushing before she runs inside and splashes water on her face.  
"I h-have a d-date with K-karma-kun?!" 

______________  
Imma stop it there the next chapter will be up next probably soon after this one. I'm gonna try and do 2 chapters every/ on Wednesday and Friday . They might be short or have grammar issues and I sometimes jump around a bit I try not to do that I promise I'll do Nagisa and kayano's date next chapter thank chu for reading. Don't forget to subscribe!  
Levy B Black


	4. Dating round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys take there dates home  
> Karma and Okuda get walked in on

And I'm back after a juice break! Let's dive right in   
Word count: 2517  
______________  
Kayano's pov  
_____  
I quickly walked home "Nami-chan I'm home!" I call out just to see Okuda creep down the stairs "w-welcome back" she says before following me to my room then sitting on my bed confused I glance at her not really caring "I m-may not be Nakamura-san but I can help you pick a outfit that can l-look good" she says holding her dress then looking up then back at her hands. I giggle at her before walking over and squeezing her "thank you Nami-chan" I say before going into the bathroom and stripping my clothes leaving the door cracked a bit to hear her of she speaks.   
_______  
{30 minutes later~   
No ones pov  
__________  
Kayano finally gets out the shower her long brown hair looks black due to its wetness. She glances over just to see Okuda looking at the large amount of outfits and dresses. "I like the blue one Nami-chan" Kayano says before walking over and picking up the pastel silk dress "It's not to fancy but not to plain either" she says before dressing "Black heels or white heels?" "W-white" Okuda says picking up the white heels "I-if you put them on downstairs you lesson the risk of falling" the twin braided girl says. Kayano nods before blow drying her hair and putting light waterproof makeup on. "I think it's calling for rain tonight" she says and Nakamura enters the room "oh getting ready for you date with Nagisa-kun tonight~" the blonde says smirking. "I'm going out I'll be back soon" the blonde says before going to change clothes "Eh?! Rio-chan! You can't leave Okuda alone" Kayano says to the blonde " I-its okay..." Okuda says softly as both her friends looking with concern remembering what happened the last time Okuda was left alone  
_____  
Flashback:  
Okuda sits at home by herself before she hears a knock on the door she looks at her phone "10:46? Who could be knocking at this hour?" She asks herself before peeking out the window seeing someone with a black hoodie who looks at her through the window. she quickly closed it back and grabs a small scalpel and hides in the closet  before calling the police who scolded her thinking it was just another prank after the 4th time that night getting that exact same message. Okuda quickly decides to call Rio and getting sent to voicemail before she calls Kayano  
"Hello? Okuda why are you calling this late?" A sleepy Kayano asks. Okuda hears the door downstairs "K-kayano-chan p-please help t-there's someone in my house" Okuda whispers then whimpers hearing the sound of the door being broken down. A few seconds afterwards a loud scream is heard.  
Kayano quickly gets up then calls rio as she rushes over to Okuda's house her and rio walk in just to see the man with his pants halfway done and a unconscious Okuda with red handprints on her neck "Manami-chan,I've been waiting for this" they hear him say before rio grabs a case and hits the man over the head with it shattering the case while knocking him unconscious while Kayano called the police who arrived later. That's when they decided to live with Okuda and not to leave her home alone after finding out there was a small Fanpage with her pictures online.  
_________  
"I'll be a-alright I won't really be alone" she says looking away while blushing softly. "Oh~ Karma is coming over to 'hang out' with you huh" they both say looking at each other "Kayano-chan I think Nagisa-kun is outside" Okuda says quickly changing the subject and watches as they rush downstairs to open the door and see Nagisa in a black suit, standing outside with flowers "G-good evening, shall we go?" The small blueberry boy asks receiving a nod from a blushing Kayano as Okuda and Rio watches them leave one smiling and the other smirking. Rio then goes to get ready and brings extra clothes as a just in case before she goes to meet Asano.   
"Okuda, are you sure your gonna be okay here alone? Or is Karma coming over?" Rio asks concerned for her friends safety as her stalker was never arrested and found. Okuda nods reassuringly "y-yes karma-kun is coming over o-or we might go to his house, I-if you guys don't comeback before 10:00 I-I'll be at his house" she says looking away while blushing softly. Rio smirks before hugging her friend and walking out of the door " I'll see you tomorrow morning at school the place I'm going is over two hours away and there won't be trains running" she says before rushing out.  
Okuda sits on the couch before checking the time "5:15, I have enough time to clean up my room" she says before rushing up stairs and cleaning up her room and begins to do laundry as well and just to be safe packed a small little book bag of clothes and attaches her school bag into it as well "just to be safe..." She says to herself blushing before looking at the time again "5:58, Karma-kun should be here soon" she says then hears the doorbell ringing she peaks out the window and sees a head of red hair then picks up her bags then sets them in the corner  before going downstairs and opening the door " h-hello karma-kun" she says looking at the male who looks around the house.  
___________________________  
Kayano and Nagisa  
_____________

Nagisa takes Kayano to a restaurant the next town over that's know for its food. The homely feel giving the a calm feeling before the nervousness and awkward silence they had before "Kayano-chan, Gomen. for well not understanding how you felt when you gave me your chocolates that time." The blueberry boy speaks "No, you had a goal and I didn't want to get in the way of that" she says looking down at the menu not noticing his sad stare at her "You do know that it would have been better to have another person to support me correct? My mother...isn't in the right state of mind and my father is a coward the only ones who really supported me was karma and Koro-Sensei" he says looking up at her face before pausing to tell there orders to the waitress looking between them then back to Nagisa before leaving "Kaede, can I make it up to you?" He asks seriously " I realized that it was a bit boring when you weren't there" he says again Kayano look at him he's not acting.   
There food arrives they eat "take me home" she says looking away blushing. Nagisa looks defeated "Not with Okuda but with you I heard karma say you mother is in a mental hospital now" she says blushing implying that she would go home with him but not really implying sexual things. He nods before asking for to go plates and paying before they go to Nagisa's house.  
___________________________  
Date swap:  
With Rio and Asano  
___________________________

Rio stands near the train station about to catch the next train when a hand lands on her shoulder and the smell of cologne enters her nose 'great not another fat guy' she thinks "Waiting for someone" he says in her ear she immediately recognized the voice.  
"Asano?!" She says jumping to look at the tall strawberry blonde he smirks at her before dragging her into the car and giving the driver directions to a clothes shop " Oi! That's not the cafe I told you about!" She says glaring at him he looks at her "do you really wish to go to high class place and look like you don't belong there at all?" He says seriously. 

She pauses before staying silent slightly irritated that he actually has a good point. "Fine" she says looking out the window and watches the scenery go by   
She stares in awe never truly realizing how beautiful the city was at night. "Nakamura-san" he says grabbing her attention "you actually don't have to do any of this I won't tell about the picture however it would be nice to have someone who wouldn't use me for my reputation" he says. Rio looks at him realizing the a lot of people looked up to him because he was the son of the principal and was rich...and had very dreamy eyes "Fine, however it's too late to take back the deal now, but you can forget the picture and I'll help you become mr.normal" she says looking at him smiling softly. The get to the clothing show and they pick out a long white dress with matching gloves and black heels before getting a thigh length black shoal for her to put over the the dress before deciding white thigh high socks would be great for her long slender legs. They get back into the car then head to the cafe.   
"Can I have the strawberry cheesecake with caramel sauce?" Rio orders and Asano just orders him some juice a few minutes later Her cheesecake comes out with strawberry roses decorating it.

"I gotta take a picture of this" she says taking her phone out and snapping a picture before snapping one of Asano to. "This place is quite lovely~ it even has a ballroom" she says looking around in awe as the people dance to the music "hm" he replies while typing on his miniature laptop. "Do you know how to ballroom dance?" She asks looking at the male who looks at her " I do know the waltz, do you wish to dance when you finish your cake?" He asks while looking at her red face "mmm" she says while nodding.    
*a few minutes later*  
Rio finishes her cake and Asano stands  up and holds his hand out "May I have this dance?" He asks silky. She blushes and nods reaching for his hand then walking to the dance floor. He puts a hand around her waist and takes her hands before going in a square like manner. They dance to the beat of the music he spins her then brings her back her back pressed against his chest then he spins her again and they are chest to chest "who would have expected you to be able to dance this well." She says looking up at him her blue eyes glistening in the light he leans over and kisses her forehead on impulse and she blushes before looking away " my house isn't far from here shall we go there?" He asks her " it would be really late to take you home I'll drop you off around the corner so they don't have to know or suspect" he says whispering into her ear do she can better hear him over the music. She shivers before nodding. "Fine..."

___________________________

Back with karma and Okuda who decided to go to karma's house since it felt strange for her to be there by herself.   
___________________________

Okuda sits on the couch in karma's room as sonic ninja plays on large tv screen. She watches as karma comes back in with Honey comb toffee and strawberry milk "you r-remembered my favorite?" She says surprised at the boy who nods and pulls her into his lap she tries to move and object but he places his arms firmly around her waist "Can we sit like this please?" The male asks looking down at her. 

She nods her cheeks a bright pink as she looks up and sees a new sci-fi film on. About halfway into the movie karma begins to kiss Along Her neck. She lays her head on karma's shoulder trying not to moan as he finds her sweet spot, he looks at her with droopy semi-lustful eyes 

"Manami, you can use the bath" he says she nods before getting up she grabs her bag and takes it into the shower. 30 minutes later she comes out and goes through her bag and can't find her shirt. "Ano, k-karma-kun? M-may I have a shirt?" She says peaking out of the door. 

He tosses her the shirt he was wearing his smell and his cologne mixing together giving her a husky yet comfortable smell. Okuda blushes and comes out the shower her hair down and wet while smelling like his shampoo, karma blushes before looking at the clock and getting up to lay down on his bed.

Manami walks over and stands above him. "K-karma-kun? Where's the Guest bedroom again?" She asks him karma curves his index finger signaling for her to come closer she leans in and he grabs her and flips her under him and smirks as she lets out a small squeal "the guest rooms aren't clean right now why don't you sleep with me~" he says smirking while looking down at her blushing form "K-karma-kun" she says softly while looking away. 

He leans down and places a kiss on the spot between her shoulder and neck. she softly moans it's almost in inaudible but he hears it makes him more excited he kisses there again before biting and suck softly leaving little red marks that will be gone by morning she moans louder and arches a bit he reaches for her small chest before looking up at Manami who looks away while nodding Slowly. He grabs her breast and needs it slowly she moans before he goes to putting marks on her shoulder ones lasting a bit longer while cupping her mound. He leans down and places his lips on the corner of hers before leaning back up and looking down at her flushed face taking in the view loving that his hickeys are on her neck he leans down to kiss her again.

*bam!*   
the door flies open and a girl and a guy looks identical to karma looks at him "well shit, um we're home...." The girl says before walking out of the room quickly. the male bowing before closing the door.  
Karma and Okuda look at each other his face red and flushed as he gets off of Okuda and lays his back facing the window not saying a word for 15 minutes. "We don't speak of this" he says and Okuda hugs his back.

*Vr vr*

His phone vibrates. "Next time tell me if your gonna have someone over so we don't walk in on stuff like that" the message says and he quickly throws his phone at the wall scaring Okuda then he holds her "goodnight Manami" he says while a confused Okuda just nods. 

______________  
Wow this took forever to write I got busy and a little bit of creative while writing this and yea next chapter: introducing the voyeurs   
No more previews cause I won't always follow them.   
Levy b black out from this trash ass chapter!


	5. Introducing the voyeurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!! You thought I wasn’t gonna finish this huh...well I i was busy and going through a lot but I’m back!

__________________________  
Manami sits up and looks at the red head sleeping next to her and blushes 'h-he was gonna kiss me, but he also touched me' she thinks to herself before getting up and going to the bathroom. She looks at the mirror and sees the red marks on her neck and shoulder " I need a cold spoon" she says to herself before looking at karma and going down stairs. She sees the kitchen light on and a female that looks similar to the woman in the cafe she went to "ah, good morning" she says eating a bowl of ramen "My name is Lillica, Lillica D. Wolf" she says scratching her head and bowing. The woman has a curved frame and wild black hair with neon and pastel colors at the tips, when she stretches tattoos peek out from under her long white button shirt " the red head you saw before is Ryuu, Nanasumi Ryuu my boyfriend and well karma's I don't know kinda sorta maybe brother from the same serogate mother?" Lillica says while walking away quickly before getting stopped by the tall red head who looks down at her 'he's t-tall' Okuda thinks to herself looking at the male "u-um nice to meet you, I'm Manami Okuda" she says looking at the floor. 

"Can we wait to do introductions tomorrow? It’s 3 in the morning" Karma says walking down the stairs yawning "the school sent out a notification last night something about the school having a gas leak, I don't know how or what but they are cancelling it for the next two days" the short red devil says while draping his arm around Okuda "let's go back to bed" he says his voice huskier than it should be. They all nod then head back to there rooms to sleep. Karma crawls back in bed and Okuda joins him looking away  "Manami" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. Manami looks over her shoulder to see mercury eyes smirking at her blushing face "K-karma" she says softly before leaning in and softly pressing her lips against his  then turns away putting her hands over her face. Karma looks down at the girl and turns her around and places her head on his chest "Goodnight Manami" he says placing a kiss on the girls forehead and Denys all dirty thoughts that haunt him. "K-karma- kun?"  
"What?" "Somethings poking me""shut up Manami..." He says before quickly getting out of bed and the sound of shower and karma groaning loudly. 

___________________________  
Asano and Rio  
___________  
Rio sits on the couch beside Asano watching a movie and blushing and glaring at him while thinking about the kiss he placed on her forehead "Nakamura-san" he says glancing up from his work and at the glaring girl "if your mad at me you can say so" the strawberry blonde says while sorting papers. Rio moves closer and looks over his shoulder "this was supposed to be us hanging out and your doing work..., good friends don't do that unless this is a study session" she says before getting a random idea to do something bold with him. A kiss just for her revenge, a small one should be no big deal anymore after her lessons with bitch-sensei, she thinks to herself before she taps on his Shoulder.

The strawberry blonde turns to look at her only to be startled when a pair of soft lips are pressed against his before they were quickly taken away. He watches the blond get up and go to the room she'll be sleeping in and he can hear her groaning loudly into a pillow. He sighs before getting up and walking to her room and knocking on the door.  
"Nakamura-san...No...Rio, can I come in?" He asks before hearing a sigh, he takes that as a yes he opens the door only to be greeted with a pillow. He deadpans as it hits the floor before looking to Rio who is failing to hold her snickers.  
They both laugh before Asano picks up the pillow and walks towards her, “you have my attention now Rio” he whispers to her before grabbing her “ I like you..however I think we might be moving to fast, I wish to Court you some more” he says looking at her and watches as she blushes but smirks. “ Do what you wish,your highness” she says and watches as Asano chuckles.  
“We have no school for the next two days, how about I show you how serious I actually am~” Asano says “I thought you wanted to learn how to be friendly?” Rio asks remembering their original agreement “They can wait, as the rest aren’t as impressive as this, maybe I’m becoming more...Sympathetic with emotions?” He questions taking Rios hand and holding it in his own, he leans down and kisses her hand before getting up and leaving.   
“Goodnight Rio”

——————————  
Nagisa and Kayano  
___________

Nagisa opens the door for Kayano and she walks inside, she looks around the pristine home in awe. “Your home is lovely, but it has this Eerie feel to it...” she says the last part softly. She watches him frown before looking away. “It wasn’t exactly a home, my mother always wanted a girl...so she would put me in dress, actually she wanted me to be just like her she scheduled my entire life out and if I didn’t do it like she wanted things would get ugly...” he says leaning against the counter he places his hands on his head as he remembers the trauma.

Kayano watches him before going over and kisses his forehead and down his cheeks to the corner of his mouth watching as he chuckles at her attempt of comfort. “Thank you, Ka- no Akari” he says leaning over to kiss her. She responds back immediately and presses her hands to his chest before moving them to his neck signaling him to deepen the kiss. 

He wraps his hands around her waist as their tongues dance making them both feel intoxicated off each other, he moves to her neck, kissing and biting leave marks visible for the next few days. She gasps sharply at the sensation before grabbing his short locks and kneading them softly.   
The door jingles and they both freeze as it opens and his mother walks through the door and sees them.

“Nagisa dear, who is that and what happened to your hair?” She says her face quickly turning red as veins protrude on her skin. Nagisa freezes in terror as she isn’t supposed to be there he questions how she got out or who checked her out. “Nagisa? What’s going on here?” A male voice appears and he freezes in horror and betrayal. “D-dad?!, y-you...checked her out?! Knowing what she does to me?!” He shouts. Kayano holds him shaking before glancing to the back door and slowly leads them over but not enough to draw attention. “Nagisa...You put me in there....After all I did for you....YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE A BOY LIKE WE DISCUSSED, YOU CAUSED US TO DIVORCE!” She screams in rage before charging at them.

Kayano pulls Nagisa out the back door and the quickly hop the fence. They run before calling a taxi the retreat to The shared home. Kayano holds Nagisa tightly as he gags and nearly faints after everything that happened. Kayano looks at him before leading him to her room happy that Okuda cleaned it up. She pushes Nagisa down on the bed and begins to strip her dress slowly leaving her in her undergarments.

“I can help you ease the pain love...” she says softly before kissing the corner of his teary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter...probably not my best but it’s been a while okay...chill I got this! We gonna get back and consistent again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Levy, and this I'm my first story I'm posting on here and I'll also have some stories on my Wattpad I have two but the one I'll be posting on is Kstarwolf in sorry about any misspelled words and grammar issues it wasn't a good time when I really wrote this but I wanted to. Check out the one on Wattpad cause it's probably longer and you can see pictures off you need too it may help just sayin  
> Thanks for reading  
> Levy~


End file.
